


Kindle My Heart

by AislynnWolfe2014



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Human Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislynnWolfe2014/pseuds/AislynnWolfe2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU Soul-mate fic inspired by the Soul-mate fics in the Avengers universe especially Darcy/Bucky  So without further ado this is my spin on the whole Darcy/Bucky Soulmate story.  There will be families being separated, were-wolves or shifters, babies, and an all out battle against Hydra.  Welcome to my crazy AU world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kindle My Heart

  


  


This is an AU Soul-mate fic inspired by the Soul-mate fics in the Avengers universe especially Darcy/Bucky So without further ado this is my spin on the whole Darcy/Bucky Soulmate story. There will be families being separated, were-wolves or shifters, babies, and an all out battle against Hydra. Welcome to my crazy AU world.

…..................................................................................................................................................................

Little Darcy Lewis-Dugan loved playing pretend. She always came up with the most amazing stories and little worlds where she and her beloved build a bear poodle Sophie were the princesses and her older brothers were the knights defending them. Being the youngest of three children by ten years had its benefits. Her brothers being 18 and 16 didn't have the heart to say no to their 7 year old sister. Even if at times her games of pretend got on their nerves. But today was different Darcy and Sophie were playing by themselves while her family was talking secretively in another room. It upset her greatly she whined and complained, but her complaints fell on deaf ears, then finally her eldest brother Tristan came knelt down and said softly, “Baby girl listen.. Mommy and Daddy want you to take Miss Sophie, and come with me to pack a few things while mommy makes you some snacks. Then you and Sophie, are going to go to our special hiding place...

  


“Can't we stay here and wait.....?”

  


“NO!...” He snapped, but not in anger more of a.. panic, “No.. short stack...” his voice calmed as he saw the hurt flash in her eyes.. “Its getting close to Christmas princess and we want to finish wrapping your presents.. So you can't be here otherwise you'll ruin the big surprise we have for you...”

“ IS IT MY OWN BUILD A BEAR DOLL HOUSE???????” She squealed jumping up and down Like the one Sarah's mom made for her outa special shelves and other big stuff???

“Maybe.... but you can't be here because you can't see it so come on lets get some stuff packed for you like some warm clothes and a couple of things for Sophie.”

“Ok....” Darcy said excitedly, but her excitement quickly turned to curiosity and concern. Once they got to her room Tristan was packing weird things that didn't really belong on a play date. Things like 5 pairs of her under-ware 5 heavy sweatshirts, her favorite blanket some pants and heavy socks.. Then he took all her build a bear's clothes, which were only 5 outfits because the rest were at their house in New Mexico and put them in one of those weird vacuum seal bags for traveling. After watching him suck all the air out of the bag with a vacuum, and get out her special big backpack for long car rides, she began to get upset.. This wasn't a play date, and she didn't understand what was going on.

“I want Mommy,” she whined and took off like a shot to the kitchen where she new her mommy was..

“Mommy why??” She asked as she ran in and saw her mommy packing 5 sandwiches, granola bars, and bottles of water. Along with a few other snacks that she liked. When she looked closer she saw her mommy was crying. Her mommy never cried... “Mommy...?”

  


Her mommy sighed then knelt down and pulled her close and hugged her tight... “Baby I need you to listen to me and do exactly as I say, Daddy and I need you to go to the special hiding place in the woods. The shelter in the ground do you remember? We showed to you last summer”

“But why mommy? And why aren't you all coming with me?” Darcy whined.

“Baby you need to tell me do you remember?”

“I remember mommy Tristan and Alec have been showing me every time we go outside and play so I never ever ever forget because its important...” Darcy answered nodding her head firmly. Then looked her mother in the eye and gently reached her hand out to touch her cheek. “Why is it so important mommy and why won't all of you come with me? Did I do something bad? If I did I'm sorry,” She started to cry and threw herself into her mothers arms, “I promise I won't do it again please don't send me away I want to stay with you I love you.”

“Shh baby you didn't do something bad,” she glanced towards the kitchen doorway and saw her husband and sons. It was time, “Baby I need you to listen to me you are not bad, you are brave, and strong. That's what we need you to keep being right now, because we need you to go and hide. Some bad men are coming for us and we need you to be safe so that we can fight them.”

“Ok when you make them leave you'll come and get me right.?”

“We will try, but if we can't a friend of mine will come for you. You remember Miss Serena right?”

“Yes she has other kids my age Jared, Laura and their baby sister Emmy.” Darcy's voice raised only slightly getting a little excited about the other kids her age.

“That's right so if we don't come, you sit tight til she gets there and remember we love you so so much. And No matter what no matter how long it takes we will find away back to you.”

“Mommy... Why wouldn't you be able to come?” she stammered tears falling rapidly down her little cheeks...

“Because baby...” Her daddy knelt down and used his thumbs to brush her tears away, “The bad men might stop us and take us away. And if that happens we need you to be safe.”

“No they can't...” She sobbed, “Daddy mommy please..”she hiccuped and latched on to both her her parents hugging them to her as tightly as her little arms would allow.

“ _Ceann Beag,”_ Her father whispered in the families secret language, “ _ní mór duit a bheith láidir. Beidh muid i gcónaí in éineacht leat i do._

“Darcy breathed deeply, _“Is breá liom daidí tú.”_

Her dad hugged her one last time, “ _Is breá liom tú chun dul anois.”_

Darcy pulled away from her daddy and stood tall on her shaking legs. She was scared and sad but she would be strong for her family. She walked to her mom and hugged and kissed her then to her big brothers who hugged her and brushed their hands through her hair. She put on her coat, pulled her backpack over her shoulders . And clutched Sophie to her as Tristan strapped the bear to her chest using the bags chest buckle. With one last glance she nodded her head and ran out the back door and into the woods. Ignoring the sound of vehicles coming up their gravel drive.

The Soldier silently rode with his handelers up the drive of what according to his commander would eventually be his new trainees. Why these people were so important he hadn't the slightest idea, he was just there to follow orders. He was the asset and had no other purpose but to complete the job and report back in. He glanced out the window as the vehicle came to a stop taking note of any possible escape routes and saw a little girl running out into the woods and clenched his metal fist.

The handler took note and saw the girl and whispered his command, _“_ _Идти Устранить ребенок у нас нет никакой использование для нее_ _”_

The soldier nodded and went after her, he followed the child as she bobbed and weaved between the trees following an old trail that was barely visible under the brush. He trailed her til she reached an old bridge that crossed a bog invested swamp. The bridge wasn't very sturdy and when he took his first step out on it it shook and rocked under his weight. He stepped back pulled his gun from his waist and took aim at the child who froze on the bridge and turned to face him as it shook under her feet. Their eyes locked and a sudden electrical tingle shot through him making his head ache and his heart beat faster. He lowered his gun and collapsed to his knees his breathing got heavier he didn't understand what was happening to him. All he could do is watch as the little girl slowly got closer to him never breaking their eye contact and reached out her little hand and softly touched his cheak setting his whole body on fire. And for a brief moment the soldier broke his programming as a conversation he had so long ago with a woman he could not remember replayed in his mind.

_“Momma, whats a soulmate? And how will I know when I've met mine?”_

_“Well a soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks. When we feel safe enough to open the locks, our truest selves step out and we can be completely and honestly who we are. Now when you first meet them you may not know it right away, but fate always as away of revealing them to you at just the right time. And other times that first meeting is it all it takes your connection is so strong that you imprint on each other's souls. You end up sharing the same dreams, emotions, and sometimes can even communicate subconciosly through those dreams. Over the years the connection becomes stronger. And should you ever become seperated, you will always find each other they will be your North Star and light your way home.”_

_“But what will I will I feel when I meet them momma?”_

_“Depends on how strong the connection is honey. If it is a strong one, you'll feel all tingly, out of breath and hot at the same time. When they first touch you.. You will swear its the gentelest touch you have ever felt. The other type of connection some consider minor but it is just as important it is one that is most often a bond of friendship and nothing more, but its the type of friendship that lasts a lifetime and can sometimes lead you to the other soulmate and vice versa . But having just one or the other isn't bad if you are lucky enough to have either of those bonds you are fortunate. Not many people are as lucky and often times spend the rest of their lives just content but not truly happy.”_

_“Ohh.. momma are you happy I know daddy isn't your soulmate if he was he wouldn't yell at you and make you cry.”_

_“I am I have your siser and you my little bear.”_

The memory faded and the soldier shook his head then looked at the girl who was still touching his face. What miscreant of fate would dare to bind her to him? A soul so dark that not even the sun could touch. He sighed knowing what he would have to do. He wouldn't or couldn't kill her, but he could scare her. So he pushed her away and stood, when she moved to follow him he picked up his gun and shot at the ground a few inches from her feet and gave her the coldest meanest look he could and watched as silent tears flowed down her cheeks. When she didn't move, he growled, clenched his fists, and took a menacing step foreward. It was enough to scare her, he watched with saddened eyes as she turn tale and ran far away from him.

The Soldier returned to his handlers and stood silently. And when they asked mission status he said in a cold mechanical voice. “The girl is eliminated, it took one bullet her body is now at the bottom of the swamp. No one will find it sir.”

“Good.” said the handeler with a smirk ignoring the crys of the girls family or soon to be new assets. “Get in the car.”

As they drove away the soldier glanced out the window, ignoring the silent enraged glares of the new test subjects, or soon to be assets that were tied up in the seats behind him. He didn't really care if they were angry because if the tests went well, they wouldn't even remember the girl their memories would wiped like his. The one thing he did care about is at least she got away.

“счастливый случай кукла.” He said softly so that no one, but himself could hear, and put what happened far behind him. Because there was no use to holding on to such trivial events especially not where he was returning to.

  


TBC

  


  


  


A/N well thats the first chapter please tell me what you think sorry if my grammer is bad with my dyslexia my grammer and spelling is not that great. That is why I need a beta desperately if interested let me know and here are the translations from my google search (Irish Gaelic, and Russian) thanks and please give me kudos if you like it. And the quote about soulmates I found on google as well.

  


  


Irish Gaelic translations:

  


Small one - ceann beag

 

we need you to be strong- ní mór dúinn duit a bheith láidir

 

we will always be with you in your heart- beidh muid i gcónaí in éineacht leat i do

 

I love you daddy-Is breá liom daidí tú

 

I love you to now go-Is breá liom tú chun dul anois

  


  


  


In Russian

 

 

Go eliminate the child we have no use for her - Идти Устранить ребенок у нас нет никакой использование для нее

  


Good Luck Doll- “счастливый случай кукла.”


	2. All Alone

Chapter 2  
All alone  
AN Well everyone I first want to say thank you for all your reviews and kind comments. And now let this crazy adventure get started. Also for the first part there is going to be a brief POV change between Darcy and the winter Soldier due to their ever growing connection. Hopefully I explain it well.  
…..................................................................................................................................................................  
Darcy's POV  
Darcy ran , she ran til her legs ached and her chest burned, and finally reached her families' hiding place. The door was heavy so opening it was hard, but she did it and flipped the switch by the door like her parents had taught her causing the lights to come on one by one then looked around. She didn't remember what it was actually called, but her brothers called it a place to bug out if the bad guys came. Whatever that meant?. To her it was just like their home above ground with several rooms, a play area for her, and a big kitchen along with a room that she wasn't allowed to go into it was the grown up room. And whenever she asked why she couldn't be in there her family would tell her it was too dangerous, or that she shouldn't worry about such things and instead just concentrate on being a little girl. It frustrated her and she didn't understand the above ground house had one just like it and sometimes her family would go in there while she was watching cartoons. A few hours later they'd come out all sweaty with an occasional bruise, and other times they would have weird safety goggles on and headphones that covered their ears but didn't play any music. Darcy shook her head in confusion at the memory and continued to look around.   
Yes the hiding place was a lot like the home above ground, but there was something missing her family wasn't there. Hit with the reality that she was completely and utterly alone, Darcy dropped her bag to the ground, grabbed princess Sophie and flung herself onto the closest couch crying hysterically. “Mommy, Daddy...” she whimpered and curled into a little ball while clutching Sophie even tighter and put her thumb into her mouth. She stared blankly ahead of her and felt her mind slowly begin to drift to another place.  
......................................................................................................................................................................  
Soldier's or Jame's POV  
He stared straight ahead trying hard not to make the slightest movement or gesture of curiousity to the individuals behind him. With this handler any unexplained or UN-purposeful movement could incur disciplinary actions, but still, something in him made him glance at the reflection in the driver's rear view mirror. Then he felt something like a touch or a caress of an others mind, it was the little girl, he could feel her sadness as she saw her bloodied and beaten family members through his eyes staring straight ahead with a look of defeat and acceptance.  
“Please don't take them away from me.” She begged. “Please help them come home to me.”  
He shut his eyes and reached out through the connection to give some sort of comfort or apology. He wasn't sure what, but what ever he sent it wasn't meant to cause harm. Sadly No matter what the intent it didn't turn out that way. Because he felt the little girl's growing anger at is lack of action she expected him to rebel to fight to end her nightmare but he didn't.  
Suddenly she screamed in his mind “FIGHT PLEASE!!!” And then tried to make him do it with just her will alone. This made him angry and he let her know it by lashing out and ending their connection leaving him with the echoes of her broken cries. He bit the inside of his cheek as punishment for hurting her and knew no matter how many times he was wiped or locked away in his frozen hell her cries would forever play in his mind.  
Darcy POV  
Darcy lay shocked and in pain as her connection with the strange man was cut off abruptly. Her chest ached and her head throbbed at his harsh rejection. He had out right refused her pleas for help and refused to acknowledge her cries. At least through his eyes she got to see her family one last time alive, which filled her with a hope no matter how small that she would see them again and once more feel their loving embraces. As for the strange man she didn't much care for him, he was mean and he had taken her family from her and what ever connection they shared made her hurt and feel very sad. She didn't like it not one bit so she decided to not to think of him again.  
A few hours later the horrors of the day began to get to Darcy, and made her so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open. She didn't want to sleep though, everything was so quite and empty that she felt like should she fall asleep the monsters in the shadows would come and gobble her and princess Sophie right up. She wanted her family. She wanted their night time routine of bedtime stories, good night cuddles, and lullabies. Without them she didn't know how to comfort herself. Then a song came to mind from a movie she used to watch with her brothers, about a little girl who was also separated from her daddy but eventually found her happy ending. She found comfort at the memory and began to sing.  
As the moon kindles the night  
As the wind kindles the fire  
As the rain fills every ocean  
And the sun the earth  
With your heart kindle my heart  
Take my heart, take my heart  
Kindle it with your heart  
And my heart can not be kindled without you  
With your heart kindle my heart.   
She whispered the last lyric as her eyes grew heavy and fell asleep. Many hours passed til she awoke once again due to a nightmare. Surprisingly she remembered quite a bit about the nightmare. Because before it her dreams had taken her to a place where she and her family were happy and playing tag in their backyard, while jumping into huge piles of leaves. Then a black door with ice around it appeared and drew her attention away, she started walking towards it ignoring the frantic calls of her family trying to draw her back to them and away from it. She put her hand on the door it glowed brightly making the ice break away causing it to swing open, allowing her to peer inside. At first nothing happened then she took a tentative step, and found herself falling into a large room. The large room had weird things all over the walls and desks which were lined up in away so that the space was divided like a classroom. At the front were four horrifying chairs with machines attached to them. Upon closer inspection she saw that the machines had big needles and vials of strange liquids . Beside each chair was a rolling stool, a tray with knives, needles, and more vials with names she could not pronounce and weird head sets also with needles and mouth guards . The chairs to her horror had straps at the hands and feet to tie someone down. She stepped back and shook her head she hadn't like this dream at all she wanted to wake up but couldn't. Suddenly to the left of her the door swung open and a large group of men and women in white coats walked in and took their seats. Following behind them were men in black uniforms who were dragging in.... her family naked. She screamed in horror as they were tied down and the needles pushed into their skin. And then a man's voice told her she needed to wake up, that what she was seeing wasn't for her eyes. She turned and looked and there he was the scary man from the bridge.   
“Go child” He said softly. “Leave this nightmare and forget all that you've seen and embrace the chance at a free life. It is all your family and I can offer you so go and know that I am sorry.”   
She hesitated and tilted her head to the side in confusion wanting to ask if what she was seeing was real and why. Go she heard him snap and Then she awoke feeling sad, scared and even more alone then ever before.  
Soldier's or James POV  
The journey to the short term base was not long, which was unfortunate for the unwilling passengers. Once the bosses had decided on who their latest test subjects would be, they planned months ahead of time before taking action and set up shop in the small town they were sure they were hiding in. Then 3 weeks prior to the date of abduction, they brought him out of the ice to insure that the Dugan family's disappearance was not noticed. They had instructed him to kill off the entire populace of 400 by burning the town to the ground and then their agents blocked any and all exits. They made sure that to the outside it appeared to be nothing more but a terrible accident. The cover story was that the old automotive plant caught fire which spread rapidly to the surrounding town engulfing it in flames. And tragically being that the town was so small and isolated help did not arrive in time. There were no survivors. National news ate it up for days, but gradually interest began to wane and in no time at all the town and its tragic story was forgotten.  
Upon the initial attack on the town, the Dugans had fled to their small farm a few miles away trying to get out of range which was expected. The boss's had done a thorough investigation and new exactly where they were headed they would not get away. They could have been captured that first night, but his handler took sick pleasure in allowing them to gain a false sense of security before ripping it away. He said it would help break their spirit and make them comply quicker.  
And oh did it work, when he came back from supposedly killing the youngest Dugan he could see the fight go out of their eyes. It was then he realized their soul reason for fighting was the little girl. An innocent they kept separate from their life. Something he knew himself was foolish, because once you're in the game there is no escape. The Dugans should have realized this the moment they signed on with the bosses and became the assets they always would be. But stupidly on their part, they went against orders and conceived a child that was not part of the plan. The male children were planned and hell were even designed to be new assets. His handler had explained all this to him and made him read the Dugan's files as a lesson to ensure that he the asset knew and remembered just how powerful the bosses were.   
He had learned this lesson before from the missions he was allowed to remember and didn't dare disobey, but it still confused him that they would go to such trouble for these people. They had never used him for something like this before. Because his purpose wasn't to capture targets it was to eliminate them narrowing the risk of exposure. So to him bringing the Dugans in alive seemed a waste of resources. A small part of him wanted to ask, but then he turned that part off he had to stop himself from thinking having any unnecessary thoughts that didn't help complete the mission lead to extreme punishment.  
When the time came to finish the mission all went smoothly, til the female child caused a little hiccup in his programming. For whatever reason he was unable to kill her, not for lack of considering it or maybe trying, he wasn't sure. But every time he commanded himself to raise his weapon, aim and fire his arm became a dead weight It was as if something or someone wanted him to wait til the last moment. So he followed the oblivious child to a bridge that crossed a dense bog filled swamp somewhere in the northern woods of Minnesota. The female child had been unaware of his presence til the old and tattered bridge shook from his weight as he took his first step. She spun and looked at him and their eyes locked, and everything changed for him in that instant. It was as if to him whatever force of nature that kept him going outside the assistance of the bosses all lead back to her. His breath stopped and yet his heart hammered in his chest as a memory from long ago played in his mind....  
He had found his soulmate, and he knew now the bosses mission didn't matter. He had a new one, to make sure that she remained free. So he scared her and watched for just a moment as she crossed the bridge and ran deep into the woods. The he turned and headed back to the bosses. When he reached them he lied, and told them he killed the girl with one shot and watched as her body sunk into the swamp. He told them that he was sure her body would not be found. These bosses were not the smartest, but they were only the field bosses, it was main bosses back at base he had to worry about. There was no telling if they would believe him or not. If they did he still might incur some sort of punishment for not disposing of the body properly. Letting it sink in the swamp does not guarantee it will remain covered. And if the field bosses write in their report that she was carrying a bag they would want that bag to insure it didn't carry any valuable information. Then they would send someone out to retrieve it, once they realized there is no body in the swamp or the woods surrounding it he would be punished like never before.  
TBC

PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE BELOW

AN Still need a beta that is willing to receive e-mails from me with chapters in them. Sorry if this chapter took so long I am not sure if I like it I kinda do but then kinda don't I wanted it to be longer and the soldiers part seems repetitive in his thinking but I thought he would be that way because of the way he was programmed please tell me what you think and how I may improve this fic. The next chapter will include the soldiers punishment and the experiments on the Dugan family. Yes the Dugan's signed on with the bosses but they thought they were signing on with Shield. And yes the two oldest had been a product of fertility experimentation but after working with Shield for over 17 years the oldest Dugans thought they could retire When they were refused that right and found themselves being followed they new something was up and fled. Anyhow that's all I am going to explain right now because I don't want to give too much away... Please review and if there is anyone who has any suggestions on what the experiments should be or what the soldier's punishment should be let me know. I want to go dark here at least on that part so please let me know. AND PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR SMASH THAT KUDOS BUTTON.

Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this note again I do need a beta desperately to help with editing. Also there will be dark aspects in this story. But as some once told me you must struggle through the darkness to find the light. And you must first know sadness to know happiness. So without further ado read enjoy and please review.


End file.
